1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manufacturing process for mixing several kinds of functional materials into elastic thread and cotton thread to make socks. Furthermore, after knitting by sock-making equipment, place an air cushion bag and make use of the packing steps of the sock body to fix the air cushion bag in position. Hence, when wearing the sock, the sock can absorb shock-harm caused by pressure and decrease energy consumption of human body as well as fatigue by the reverse bounce caused by the air cushion bag. Furthermore, the sock has other functions such as ventilation, deodorant, antiseptic, moisture-absorbing, sweat-draining, shock-absorbing, rubbing, softening and comforting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, washcloth material will be knitted on sole of a stocking to thicken stocking sole for improving prevention effect. However, such process creating ineffective result, especially when receiving external impact, the thickened stocking cannot prevent the foot sole from being hurt.